The Coral Region
by Gray54
Summary: The all new Coral Region. New Pokemon and a new land! Please R & R! The next Chapter will be up soon!


Chapter One  
The Coral Region  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
A boy woke up abruptly on sunny morning. It was the day he was going to be a trainer and was going to travel all over Coral. The boy was twelve years old and was starting his journey late. When he was ten his mother had fallen ill. After two whole years of being sick she finally felt better. The boy now had his chance to finally leave to go on his journey to be a Pokemon Master!  
  
"Andy!" a woman had yelled from the kitchen. "Get down here to eat, you don't want to be late in getting your first Pokemon do you?" Andy rushed down the stairs to get to the kitchen. "No so where's the chow?" "On the table, you better hurry you only have ten minutes!" his mom replied. Andy just started to chew slowly since he knew that was enough time. After about three minutes he finished. "I'll meet you there, I'm going to go now mom," Andy asked. His mom answered, "Okay, you can go now, but be good." "Don't worry I'll be good," He replied as he ran out the door. "I wonder how he's going to do after so many years of taking care of me when I was sick?" she wondered.  
  
Andy took to a slow pace on his way to the Professor's lab. He just wondered what Pokemon he was going to get. There was only four Pokemon he could choose from. They were Cora, the Coral, Water Type Pokemon, Fira, the Magma, Fire Type, Sprout, the Earthy, Grass Type, and Fyox, the Fox, Normal Type. Andy liked all those Pokemon but he could only choose one. Cora was cool! It could fire loads of water and hurt an opponent with it coral like body. Fyox was cool too! Fyox was quick and could dodge attacks fast! It could also evolve into five different Pokemon. It was similar to Eevee in that way. So it all came down to either Cora or Fyox.  
  
Andy just thought of pros and cons of having both Pokemon. Andy just couldn't decide. "I'll just see which are left if one or the other is taking I'll get the other one!" Andy thought. There was only a little bit more of walking until Andy would finally get to the lab. Professor Stone was a very nice person. Andy was amazed how many Pokemon Professor Stone knew the first day Andy met him. Andy knew Todd was getting his Pokemon today too. He waited for Andy to finally get his first Pokemon so they could be rivals. They were both the same age, but Todd was one month older. After thinking for a while, Andy finally got to the Lab.  
  
Right before he knocked on the door, he looked behind to see Todd coming to the Lab too. "Hey Todd," Andy yelled. Todd looked at him and replied, "Hi Andy, you ready to get you first Pokemon?" "I sure am, I wonder who I'm going to get though," Andy answered. "Well c'mon lets go get them," Todd asked. "Okay," Andy replied. Andy knocked on the door to the lab. They both waited there in silence. No one spoke they just waited for the door to answer. Finally after a few minutes the door opened. Professor Stone had answered.  
  
"So you two are here to get your Pokemon?" Professor Stone asked. They both immediately answered, "Yes!" "Please follow me so you two can pick," Professor Stone added. They followed him into a room. The room contained many things, but in the middle of the room there was a table. The table only contained two Pokeballs on them. "Two trainers picked up there Pokemon already, so the Pokemon left are Fyox and Fira," Professor Stone replied. "So which one would you like Todd?" After Professor Stone asked Todd to pick, Andy's heart fell. There was only a fifty-fifty chance of getting Fyox now. Now that he knew which Pokemon he could get, he might not get it in the first place.  
  
Then Todd was about to say which he wanted. Andy was horrified. He just hoped he got Fira instead. "I'll get Fira Professor Stone," Todd asked. Andy wanted to jump for joy. He was happy was going to get Fyox. "Here you go Todd," Professor Stone said handing Todd Fira. "Here is Fyox for you Andy," Andy grabbed the Pokeball and was happy. Now he was going to be able to start his journey. He said good-bye to both Todd and Professor Stone. When he got out of the Lab he ran to his house.  
  
When Andy finally got home, his mother was outside. She knew this day would come and she would have to say good-bye. She handed Andy his backpack and cried. "I'll miss you," she said. "I'll miss you too," Andy said. He then hugged her and put on his backpack. Andy waved good-bye to his mother. She watched him leave, after making him stay for so many years. She waved good- bye. Andy was heading to Metriun City where one of the Gym's are. He was sure to try to win his first badge. Andy left his Home Town, Oceanside City. 


End file.
